


why me?

by Falingten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falingten/pseuds/Falingten
Summary: Kuroo is a teenage boy with needs he couldn't help that his hand has a mind of it's own





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a dream that I had

For some unknown reason I Kageyama Tobio am sleeping in the same bed with Kuroo Tetsuro. I tried to sleep but I can't, a lot of thoughts filled my mind of how this situation came to be. I look at Kuroo who was sleeping peacefully. That guy has some nerve sleeping in a weird situation like this...Maybe i'm overthinking? I should really get some sleep.

Kageyama faced the other side of the room and let sleep took him, not long after he fell asleep Kageyama felt the bed shaking and heard a groaning sound that woke him up. What's happening? When Kageyama turned around facing Kuroo and was shock at what he's seeing. Kuroo had his eyes closed with his hand under the covers moving in vertically.

"WHAT THE FUCK KUROO!? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?" yelled Kageyama

"shut up your breaking my concentration" replied Kuro

"NO HELL NO! What do you think your doing asshole!?"

"what does it look like? i'm masturbating, you idiot"

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK! but why are you doing it now!?"

"it's natural to do this when you can't sleep, your body will be tired when u come"

"but you can't do it with someone sleeping besides you, you PSYCHO! at least do it in the bathroom"

"well it's not my fault your not Kenma"

"what the hell tho-" before Kageya can say anything else Kuroo cuts him off "just keep quiet okay? i'm almost finish" then Kuroo's hand moves faster than before, Kageyama realized this then he started to push Kuroo out of the bed.

"NO NO NO! GET OFF THIS BED AND GO TO THE TOILET" Kageyama violently shoves Kuroo away but it didn't affect him it just made the covers fall of, underneath reveals Kuroo's erect manhood that was still being stroked by him.

"hey hey wait!" Kuroo tried to say something but Kageyama didn't hear him, he was still furiously trying to shove Kuroo out the bed. Then it happened Kuroo came and his come accidentally landed of Kageyama's face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"


End file.
